


Gas Station

by WhiteSheep



Series: Monsters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Creampie, Creepy, M/M, Militar Character, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Slow Sex, Table Sex, belly bulge, but in the end this is kind of mild, deep penetration, human/monster, there´s no sexy dragon here okay, this is for the monster fuckers who like kind of gross creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSheep/pseuds/WhiteSheep
Summary: Silas just wanted to find cover from the rain, that´s why he stopped at the empty gas station.(He really shouldn´t have.)Finally, almost suddenly, leathery wet skin presses against his ass and balls, the thing´s thighs behind his own as it pushes them forward. Silas manages to drag a breath in, shaky and overwhelmed.“F-… fucking bastard…” he chokes out after a moment, quivering and panting. “P-pull it out!”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629994
Comments: 17
Kudos: 539





	Gas Station

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaim: this is for entertainment only, the author does not approve of any sort of break of consent/rape.
> 
> Disclaim 2: PLEASE do not use this or any of my other stories as an example of what real and healthy sex is/should be (let's keep in mind that condoms are not _just_ to prevent pregnancy. And if you're planning to stick something somewhere or let someone stick something in you, LUBE is your absolutely BEST FRIEND. Dry sex is only fun in theory!) and even LESS of what a healthy, nontoxic relationship is/should be.
> 
> Someone said 'resident evil inspired porn' and this is the result. Huh. I got surprisingly into it while writing. Guess you monster fuckers are onto something.

Silas frowns at the empty gas station, leaning over the steering wheel of his jeep, his dog tags clicking softly against it. From behind the heavy rain hitting his windshield, wiper furiously swinging and trying to clean his view a little, the young soldier flicks his eyes around the place and corrects inside his head. _No, not empty_.

_Abandoned._

Somehow, the ceiling lights are still working, which is what attracted his attention.

He sighs, scratching his neck in a gesture of resignation. He´d prefer a _functional_ gas station, but perhaps this far away from any city and in the middle of the desert, it´d stupid wanting to find anything except sand and cactuses. And in this rain, he´ll take anything. He can barely see the space where the jeep´s lights are hitting, much less beyond that into the night, the road ahead of him an absolutely mystery.

He carefully moves his car under the protection of the station´s roof and the heavy drum of the rain stops, relieving his ears from the continuous noise from the last half hour. Silas parks the jeep right in front of the empty 24/7 and turns the engine off, relaxing against the seat. Scanning around, he can´t see anything, but a wall of pure blackness surrounding the puddle of light from the station, the sand, and road when swallowed by the night.

Like a lonely island in the middle of a sea.

A little shiver runs down his spine and he glances without thinking to his gun on the passenger seat as if making sure it´s still there. He rubs the goose-bumps on the back of his neck with a huff, at the same time embarrassed of his jumpiness and tense – a soldier paranoia or a normal paranoia? It is not as if there´s a living soul in miles in all directions.

He glances at his wristwatch: 10:23. _Well_ , he thinks while exhaling slowly, _might as well get some sleep_. It doesn't look like the rain is going to stop anytime soon, anyway. He´s not going anywhere.

Silas reclines the seat slightly, leaving one hand resting on the passenger seat, the pinkie finger brushing against his revolver. He unties the laces on his boots and kicks them off before pulling a leg up, resting it against the door. With a sigh, forcing the nervousness out of his muscles, he drops his head against the back and closes his eyes.

-

Silas wakes up with a start. His revolver is already in his hand and he is sitting when his brain finally catches up with his body.

He blinks, forcing his vision to focus. His heart is racing, a frantic thumping in his ears and chest, and Silas exhales carefully through his nose, wetting his lips. His eyes quickly scan the horizon as he carefully turns around on the seat, checking all sides, gun raised beside his head. The world is still dark and his internal clock says it can't have been more than a few hours since he slept. The rain stopped.

All the hair on his body is still standing up.

There is no one at the station.

There is a cold stone in his stomach, squirming back-and-forth. The shiver of before didn't go away, maybe it even got worse. Silas pauses his eyes over the covered window of the convenience store for some reason and doesn't look away. He wet his lips again. His thumb slides across his gun safety and he opens the door, stepping carefully on the damp floor outside after sliding his feet back into his boots. Sand creaks between his boots and the concrete, loud in the silence of the place. His heart trembles and the stable drum against his sternum resumes as he approaches the glass door, so dirty that he doubts he would be able to see through even without the cardboard glued on the other side.

There is no doorknob so he simply pushes with his shoulder, his other hand sliding under the gun handle with the barrel facing the floor.

The light of the station spills into the building and Silas can make out rows of empty shelves, a counter with nothing except spider webs directly at his right. Dust lifts slightly on his next step. He takes a lantern keychain from his belt and clicks it on, the sound filling the eerily silence, and a circle of white light sweeps the place.

Empty.

Silas swallows the dryness in his throat and moves away from the door, hearing it creak behind him as it closes.

He cautiously crosses the row of shelves. His eyes search around the abandoned place, taking in the level of dust, the extent of the cobwebs. The air here is stale and dry. He can see particles dancing in the air where the light strikes.

Finally, he arrives on the other side of the store. He turns on his heels, passing the flashlight through the row of empty and turned off freezers – and pauses when he sees a metal door. Moving the flashlight under the armpit, he grabs the handle and twists: it turns with a click and the door opens. Giving it a slight push, another rusty creak fills the place. The snap of his revolver's safety lock is smooth when he enters, his hand instinctively looking for a switch.

To his surprise, a lamp flicks on, shuddering while bathing a small office in an unstable yellow light.

The first thing he sees is a metallic bookcase, full of cardboard boxes, forming a small corridor inside the room. Silas slowly walks around it. A long window near the ceiling lets the moonlight in and a gentle breeze whispers in, making the air a little less disgusting here. There´s a table still with a myriad of things on top, some cabinets on the walls. His eyes automatically fall, however, to the huge crater towards the back of the room, as if a manhole had exploded – but except for a few small stones littering across the floor, there is no sign that it was caused by an explosion.

He frowns and points the gun and light at the hole. It hits the wall of a tunnel, concrete eventually giving way to earth as he approaches to see better, pointing the flashlight further down, seeing scratch marks on the wall with a chill – and suddenly the light hits the bottom and illuminates a head tilted in his direction.

Silas stumbles back with an alarmed shout. The creature _lurches_.

The gun and flashlight are smacked out of his hands and Silas is thrown to the ground, flying backward. A blood-chilling hiss cuts through the air and the soldier is shaking the pain away, crawling quickly back, eyes wide in the shape creeping close to the ground in front of him. Grey, damp skin reflects the moonlight for an instant, and then it disappears in a flash of movement. His hand flies to the knife in his belt, but he´s too slow.

The creature hits against his chest, his back cracking against the bookcase. Gasping, Silas immediately kicks and his boots snap against something hard and slippery. The creature hisses again and he is lifted and shaken around like a weightless doll. Metal slams against his back again, knocking what little air he has out of his lungs. The world is swimming, tilting, and his struggle loosens without his control, muscles slacking, and the hands- _claws_ finally manage to shrug off his grip and latches on his throat.

Silas freeze, wheezing, trying to blink the spots in his vision away. The crappy yellow light flickers above, and he can only just make out the creature as it looms over him, skin grey and gnarled as if it had been badly burnt and never treated and oozing some type of transparent slime, coating it entirely. Humanoid and impossibly tall and completely without hair, it doesn´t have eyes or nose he can discern, but a mouth full of sharp teeth like a shark – it opens it, letting a long tongue slide out, pinkish and thin, slithering towards his face.

Silas tries to jerk away. Can´t.

Breathing deepening in terror, he squeezes his eyes shut and clench his teeth, twisting his face as far as he can. He can feel something dripping on his skin, not hot nor cold, but gooey, the smell of blood and decaying flesh hitting his nose like a punch before something wet slide over his cheek, warm-- a shiver of disgust runs down his spine as the creature _licks_ him, making a jittery sound, all his muscles tensing, and he has to fight over the urge to gag. The smell is so strong, coming from its breath rolling over him damp and hot, but Silas doesn´t dare to open his mouth, pressing his lips together as possible tight as he can – he growls nauseated and aggrieved as its tongue glide over his mouth, trying to twist away from its reach, but it´s impossible.

It moves, poking and probing right where his lips are sealed together as if the creature knows they can be open. It feels warmer and smoother than a human tongue, with none of the light rough-feeling he learned to expect. Silas resists the temptation of biting it as it once more licks between his lips since he has no way of knowing if he can really cut it off with his teeth and not willing to risk having this thing inside his mouth. He breathes through the nose, fast and shallow.

The creature jitters with something of a hiss, animalistic, but nothing like any animal Silas know, moving away from his face. He gasps, finally, and tries to spit the strange slick on his lips. The other claw lands on his chest, curling- he has a second of panic, thinking it´ll kill him now, but then there´s a loud sound of fabric tearing and suddenly cold air brushes his bared skin. He opens his eyes in shock and wrestles in instinct as the creature slides its long claws through his cloth, lower and lower.

Fuck- what the fuck-! He kicks, moving his legs to try and hook his feet against the creature, snarling himself, trying to yank off the firm grip on his throat. But his heels keep slipping from over the edge of the table as soon as he puts any weight on them, and the monster is right between his thighs and too close for him to even push his knees between them. His struggles are ignored and the claw slashes his military belt as if it was made of paper.

“-the hell- stop!” Silas shouts, voice high with panic. His eyes widen as it shreds his pants and underwear, destroying the tough fabric until it falls in pieces from his body, exposing both his soft dick and balls. “What the fuck you´re doing-?!”

The creature continues to hiss. It doesn´t seem to understand or care. It wraps easily its free claw around one of his thighs and uses to twist him, shoving him on his belly. Silas flinches in pain, but immediately brings his arms under his body to push, his feet now on the floor kicking – but is like pushing against a wall. The grip on his throat shifted to the nape of his neck and it keeps his head firmly on the table. He wheezes out a grunt that turns into a sharp gasp when it yanks off the remaining part of his pants and leaves his ass completely bared.

His heart is pounding madly fast, a new fear seeping into him. At first, he thought it wanted to eat him, b-but now… something, something is feeling very wrong. Its actions aren´t adding up. The new position feels vulnerable in a particular, primal way. Why would it- Silas widens his eyes when he feels the creature moving over him, wet, uneven belly brushing across his skin before shifting, and a big, slickened thing mashes against one ass cheek, incredibly hot.

His stomach drops.

“You motherfucker-!” he claws wildly around the table, trying to find something to smash the creature with, some crevice to hauls himself away, while he fights even harder to kick it off. The creature jitters softly and keeps shifting, blindly poking around and he can feel the thick beads of liquid being smeared on his skin, denser than the pre of a human. Even with the way the creature keeps moving it around, Silas can tell it´s big, the flesh spongey, but hard, and the form familiar enough for him to recognize for what it is. The breath leaves him in rushes of panic, loud in the empty room.

There´s a scent overpowering the rotten smell, a strong, damp musk, as it rubs against his skin. A low nudge gets caught between his cheeks and Silas freezes as for just an instant, the blunt point at its tip flicked across his hole. He lets the air go slowly- only to inhale it back in a gasp as the creature jitters and shifts it back, pausing at that spot again.

“No-” he chokes out, but it´s already pushing. Metal shrieks under his nails as that tip grinds at his ring, as big as the girth of Silas´ own cock, and he cries out as it slowly, slowly starts to pry him open, forcing his squeezing muscles apart. Pure strength driving it in. He can´t keep it out. The head bit by bit slides inside and the man squeezes his eyes shut, breathing deeper and deeper through the nose, feeling his ass being stretched taut around an impossible hot flesh. The creature hisses, pushing harder, and his body trembles and convulses, locking itself as tight as possible.

But in the end, in a moment of exhaustion, he loosens-- and with a lurch, it shoves inside.

Eyes snapping wide, Silas screams as that monstrous dick rams five or six inches deep in his ass, jerking his muscles thin and wide apart in a single, sudden thrust. Fingers cracking over the table, he stares in shock at the wall – blood rushing in his ears, heart loud, his muscles twitch and spasms strained around that massive, throbbing intrusion. The monster lets out a series of low, hissing clicks above him and pulls back, and Silas cries out, tears welling up in his eyes, feeling the shifting inside him like a burning. “D-!” Another scream shoves out of his throat when it thrust again, wedging maybe another inch or two inside the man.

He sucks the air, shaky, conscious wavering unsteadily. But he doesn´t pass out. Which perhaps would´ve been a blessing. As it is, he can perfectly feel the creature pinning his back under a large, sharp claw, and drawing back again. “No- stop-!”

A monstrous swell of cockflesh ram itself into his ass, stretching his insides around its unforgiving girth once again, pushing another inch inside. He clings to the desk, nails digging on metal as he squeezes his eye shut, mouth open, as it drives deeper and deeper in each unrelenting push. Inch after cruelly thick inch in abrupt, hard shoves, wringing his panicking hole wider and wider, rubbing his cheeks apart. It bottoms out his ass eventually, Silas can feel the broadhead hammering against some deep limit inside him, but it doesn´t stop pushing. It shoves against this limit, and Silas curses and cries and begs in vain, body jerking trying to get away, but there´s nowhere to run-- and with a second, sickly lurch, the head stabs pass it and pushes into his belly, stretching his guts thin around its girth.

He grits his teeth, breath shallow, fresh shivers crawling over his skin as it keeps sliding a seemly endless shaft inside him. Finally, almost suddenly, leathery wet skin presses against his ass and balls, the thing´s thighs behind his own as it pushes them forward. Silas manages to drag a breath in, shaky and overwhelmed.

“D-damn you," he chokes out after a moment, quivering and panting. “P-put it out!”

The creature´s jittering smoothed out into almost a purr, as it throbs powerfully inside his ass. Silas can only guess the size of that thing. It feels like the cockhead was nudged right under his ribcage, making it hard for him to breathe right – or maybe is all his organs being pushed up to make room for it. It has no balls of its own, just some sort of slit, pressing on the thin-stretched cheeks of his violently violated ass, which explains from where that monster whipped out a giant cock when Silas doesn´t remember seeing anything when fighting it before. Feeling it inside him, there´s no way he´d have missed something that big.

It´s hot. Hotter than a human cock, he´s sure even though he never had a dick inside his ass to compare with. He can feel the warmth seeping slowly through him, climbing all the way to his skin. It seems to melt the burning pain away, he realizes with a clench on his chest, and when the creature shifts and drags out, a wet, slurping noise filling the room, sliding over his walls all slicked and hot, that the soldier also notices there´s a subtle… ridging along the thing. Crisscrossing the cock in wandering angles, hard folds digging and dragging across his insides as it moves, huge veins or the creature´s natural strange shape, and it makes everything so much worse since he also realizes the cock itself is… curved. Slightly, and it makes the head dig over the line of his spine at the same time it presses against his belly.

The man shivers and writhes about, panting, he can feel his face flushing with heat, as the creatures pull slowly from him, making him feel very clearly every ridge rubbing his walls. It stops halfway before pushing forward again, and Silas digs his fingers in the table and bites his lips, but it´s useless. Under the monster´s hissing and clicks, the faint flickering of the light, something pours in his closed mouth, muffled: a moan.

Shames fills him, horror not soon after. What is he doing? No, he will not- there´s no way-

Pleasure washes over his spine and Silas shudder, tongue pressing against the back of his teeth as he squeezes his eyes shut, the creature shifting against his ass in what, in a human, he would´ve been called thrusts. As hard and overwhelming having that thing shoved inside for the first time, now that it already pried open a path between his muscles and organs, the monster has a natural gooey slick coating it that made the slides almost… smooth. He can still feel his walls straining apart every time, but it´s not- it´s not- it´s easier. It gives an aching burning, but it doesn´t hurt.

The cock is so unbelievably _hot_.

“N-…no-,” Breathing out, he drags his hands under him to try to push, wanting to push. To fight. His arms shake, too weak. His boots squeak on the floor, occasionally, squirming, knees pressing together and parting in turns. He snaps his teeth together, arching, panting- swallows desperately the sound climbing up his throat as the creature pushes deep, rubbing his prostate, rubbing everything. A wad of pre spatters between the table and his stomach, his cock hard, twitching. “Fuck-… Stop, _stop_ \- you fucking bastard, _stop_ …!”

It keeps fucking him idly, increasing the rhythm without hurry, jittering a purr of satisfaction. Silas almost wishes it´d just fuck him brutally, make him scream in panic and pain again, make him want to pass out- anything but this slow, hot thrusting, dragging its cock through his aching, stretched hole, making him feel every inch over and over again, filling his ass with a carnal strain that doesn´t even hurt anymore. Wishes it wouldn´t give him the time to adjust, to come back from the shock enough to understand his own body.

It moves its hands to his hips, claws brushing over his skin, not really holding as it thrust Silas against the edge of the office table. The man curls his fingers, arms still folded to push – but he can´t move. Cheek pressed on the metal surface, he pants and moans softly, unfocused eyes resting over the door. Then the creature presses both claws open at each side of his waist and starts picking up some speed, not longer just pressing against his ass, but smacking lightly, hissing, and purring. And Silas slides his arms up between his head and the wall, bracing himself still against the subtle jolting of his body, twisting his head to press his forehead on the table, a drop of sweat trickling down his temple and dripping on the smooth surface.

It plays with his ass like this for a bit, and Silas feels himself leaking slowly, puddling under his belly, the feel of his internal muscles clinging to the cock, only to it draw away regardless. The constant waves of pleasure are starting to drown out any rational thought and he struggles to keep himself anchored to something, anything: the press of the table, the cold air brushing his hot skin coming from a wind above them, the light weight of his dog tags dragging across the table… the lights flicker noisily, mixing with the animalistic hiss from the creature. The table is creaking softly underneath him, shifting against the wall. He can hear the whisper of the wind outside, the night bugs singing. No cars. No people. Just him and the creature. No one to interrupt, to put a stop in this madness – Silas is losing his mind little by little.

He struggles for oxygen, for the little he manages to inhale insists on seeping free too soon, quiet muffled groans that he tries to keep inside his mouth. Hips beat to his wide-spread ass at a steady, hungry rhythm, excessive slick dripping from his hole to trickle down his taint and balls, his body rocking over the table, making the things on top rattle slightly. A lamp, some papers, and books. He tries to count the pencils and pens rolling around, but with each thrust of that hot and slicked cock his mind goes blank, he can´t keep focused. His trapped dick throbs heavier, harder. “F-fuck…” he closes his eyes, desperate. “No- no way…!”

A loud hiss huffs over his back and the creature slams home viciously and it´s too much out of nowhere. Silas arches with a high moan as waves of pleasure and heat rush through his body and he spills between his belly and the table, his own cock firing off desperately, as his inner muscles squeeze weakly around that weapon that had claimed him. A warmth blooms into existence deep within his body. Sizzling, thick, it soaks his bowels and another splatter of cum splashes across the table underneath him, as he feels it filling him to the point drops starts flowing out of his hole.

A new sort of chippering vibrates from the creature as Silas twitches and whimpers, body quivering with the tide of his orgasm. His forehead rests on the table as he pants through gritted teeth, eyes burning with gut-wrecking shame. “No…” he shakes his head, and shivers as the creature shifts and starts pulling back, thick flows of heat rolling down his legs and dribbling down on the floor between his feet. The dragging stop with still half cock buried in him and the creatures wrap a claw around one of his legs, pulling it up to one side. He whimpers as it manhandles him around onto his side, leaving him to shudder with the feel of its dick dragging around in a twist inside his ass, his softening cock hanging over the table now with his own jizz dripping from the tip.

The monster chirps at him and pushes once more, sinking inside his body. Silas snaps his eye open in shock. It´s still-?! The claw around his thigh goes back to the table, one in front of him and the other behind, and his legs fall over its upper arm as the creature leans over him, blocking off the light as it draws and pushes a fresh stroke into him. Silas cracks his teeth together, shutting his eyes closed. “S-stop-…!” The creature´s slippery, gnarled skin shifts against him as it starts fucking him again, crooning, its excessive jizz pouring almost constantly out of his ass around its cock with every draw. Silas pants, shift his elbow under him, tries to move his leg, but they are dead weights on his body. Everything down his waist seems severed from his control, muscles numb.

“E… enough…” He tries pushing the arm planted in front of him, caging him on the table, but his fingers are shaking. Too weak. “You got what y-you wanted, now- fuck, no- I said _stop_ …”

He can see the mounts of deformed grey flesh and muscles cast in light and shadow, flexing slowly back and forth with the long, firm motions of sliding into his worn ass in a way that it´s not entirely human. Too smooth, too flexible. It twists the head to the side, teeth bared with the long, snake-like tongue rolled out, shifting in the air above him, and drops of its saliva drip on his face. He shudders, reaches to wipe off, and ends up pressing his hand over his mouth as its grinds to his ass, a throb pushing down the full length skewering half his torso. His own cock twitches, filling again slowly, as the monster enjoys the second ride and forces him along with it.

It purrs a jittering sound and lifts a claw to push his knee fully to the other side, screwing the cock around him again. Silas makes a keen sound against his hand, as he´s pushed to his back once again and the creature builds its pace, long, deep thrusts to shallow and fast, claws circling his waist with easy to hold him still. But it´s not enough, his body jolts and jerks and Silas scrambles to brace an arm on the wall the best he can to avoid being knocked senseless, struggling to pull in the air between the burrowing shoves of that fat cock against his depths, his body stirring from the inside around that relentless drag and push. He can see the obscene bulge sliding up and down his belly, poking out above his navel before drawing back, a pinkish thick shaft appearing from between his ass cheeks and even though he´s feeling it, he´s being fucked by it, the visual confirmation of the size of that thing being so relentlessly shoved inside him makes something shatter inside his mind.

His rational mind, perhaps. His sense of human pride.

His head thuds back on the table and he stares at the ceiling, his legs falling open around the creature. The monster fucking him. Claiming him. He doesn´t even feel stretched anymore, not exactly. There´s just a sense of almost sensual strain when it slides firmly into place deep inside him with each hungry shove. When the creature finally breaks into a fevered assault on his ass, hissing, and growling as it pounds to his deepest core relentlessly, Silas cries out and grabs its wrist, arching away from the table – and the sound melts into whimpers and moans, eyes fluttering half-closed. The desk clatters noisily against the wall and papers fly about, pens and pencils rolling off, the lamp crashing loudly on the floor. His insides turn into a burning mass of throbbing pleasure and Silas forgets about everything for a moment, except that searing hot cock in his ass.

“F-fuck…!”

The throbs grow more powerful with each moment – he can feel them vibrating through his body, mixing with the thundering of his own heart. His limbs trembled as he struggles to hold himself against the violent thrusting, feet raising behind the creature, no quite hooking over its hips, but almost-- it crackles a snarl as fresh heat washes inside him in a torrent, a jet that surges and wanes, but never stops. Silas moans out, dick twitching and shooting an arch of jizz that splatters over his stomach and chest. Still, the creature keeps humping in, rutting, seed spurting around its shaft in noisy splashes on the floor, soaking his ass completely. The feeling of being terribly full stretches on as his stomach swells up, the warmth forcing itself through his system in a rush and Silas whines shakily, faint nausea setting in. Until suddenly an almost overwhelming salty taste pours on his mouth and he tries to cough only to gurgle, creamy liquid gushing out from his throat and spilling from his lips.

A few more thrusts until the creature finally stop, letting out something of a jittering purr as the tide washing his insides tampers off. Silas spits the cum in his mouth and coughs, the sound ragged and painful as he tries to breathe – he blinks through the blurriness in his vision, body is trembling tensely from the shock of just happened. Quite suddenly, however, another one rips across him as the creature starts drawing back.

The drag is excruciating. It slides out, and out, and out, leaving the man to groan out and whimper as inch after cream-coated inch leaves him. And after such a stretch, it actually seems to hurt for his asshole to relax-- it starts to cramp and spasm as the pressure dwindles, the cock sliding out from his belly and ass, and finally, with a loud, wet sucking sound, the head pops free. Only to unleash a flood. Hot, sticky cum in an almost constant little river dribbles down his ass to soak the table and splatter on the floor. Shivers run up and down the soldier´s body as he goes limp, panting weakly while staring up at the dirty ceiling from this abandoned gas station.

The creature moves away from the table, cock slowly sinking back into its slit as it falls in the crawl from before, chirping in satisfaction. It creeps back into the hole in the floor, claws clattering on the floor.

And Silas is alone.

The clock ticks on the wall, while the wind hisses, shaking slightly the window. Silas stares unseeing the distant door, feeling his ass gaping open several inches, leaking a steady flow of monster cum onto the desk and floor. His hole feels raw and lights up in burning agony when he tries to squeeze it shut.

Closing his eyes, he decides to just lay there for a moment, until he can recover his breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, feel free to visit me in my [tumblr](https://play-of-kids.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
